From the Diaries of Ron Weasley
by Filly1
Summary: Ron accounts the relationship of his best friend and his arch-enemy...Harry seems caught in a spell... surprise ending!*SLASH*
1. Default Chapter

Title: From the Diaries of Ron Weasley  
  
Author: Draco*Lover  
  
Summery: Ron writes in his journal about the relationship of his best friend and his arch-enemy…not really what you think  
  
Rating: R…it could be PG-13, since 'Dude where's my Car' is much worse… but you all like the ratings higher  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine… never will be… I just screw with their heads… they are J.K.R's  
  
It has been three months since Harry Potter first fell head-over- heels, madly in love-"the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket"-with one human being. Surprisingly enough that one person he has been drooling over for the past three months is the same person he had a grueling hatred towards four months ago. It seems amazing how quickly a despising passion of hatred turns into a bloody groping passion of love.  
  
It was only one glance that did it. It happened very quickly, and it was only one glance! Some could not see it, but sparks really did fly, and the world went helter-skelter between those two. Now Harry wears that ecstatic smile of delirium, and often would mutter ~his~ name under his breath.  
  
Hermione is another who recognizes how hot Draco's smirk is. Now, it is not a "sneer," but [high-pitched voice of 'Mione] "a cute mischievous smile." I think her hormones are just pounding.  
  
I wouldn't be so pained if my best friend was the only one spelled. Malfoy, however, seems to return the feelings. I am not sure if Malfoy is either crazed over Harry, or just using him.  
  
………………………………..  
  
I walked in on them once. I heard some commotion in a cupboard on the second floor. Not thinking, I opened the door and was given a free show, much to my nasty surprise. My heart began to race, my legs locked…all I could do was stand there and stare. Draco Malfoy finally knocked me over and closed the door on them, locking me out. I had to suppress a raging hard-on until I got to my four-poster. I am sure my faced burned bright red too.  
  
I worry about my friend, but more so I feel a twinge of jealousy. Why is Harry wasting his time with that slicked-haired git. Alright, I admit it, Draco is highly attractive!! Well, damn! He Iis/I one sexy bitch! But it is his personality that ruins it all… if he wasn't such a jerk…..Well, he and Harry just don't match up. I am not saying they don't look good together, 'cause they do… it's just that….well…they aren't what one would call 'Soul Mates.'  
  
I wish there was a counter curse towards love that I could perform, but knowing myself I will probably screw it up again. I guess I should go to Hermione-perhaps she will help me. Damn! This whole problem would be solved if I did not try to work the love potion on Harry in the first place.  
  
Love, Ron Weasley!  
  
A/N: I might do a whole 'series' of 'From the Diaries of Ron Weasley' if enough people like it… it didn't take me long to write at all. Latin class inspired the idea. Health class finessed it. It was finished and edited in one day… I must say that is a record…thank you… 


	2. Urban Decay

1 Title: Urban Decay  
  
2 'From the Diaries of Ron Weasley' Series  
  
Author: Fillius R. McNaire {Filly}  
  
Rating: PG-13 some homosexual innuendoes… fun with body glitter, erm yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Character's are J.K. Rowling's. I just screw with their heads…  
  
I was surprised how well Muggles get along without magic. I mean, with my dad in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry; Fred and George, and I get to play with a lot of fairly interesting things. Fred and George stole some confiscated 'Muggle Magik' from dad. These little white pills have wicked effects! It is like going through the Willy Wonka tunnel, if you know what I mean…  
  
Well, Dad brought home this Body Glitter for Mum. It is called Urban Decay. This stuff is wicked, not only does it have a sensuous scent, and a brilliant shine-but it tastes like honey! Fred and George have already pilfered some for their private collection; I do not want to know what they do with it! Well, following in my older twins' footsteps, I too took a minute amount.  
  
Stealing can get a person in trouble. I had the Urban Decay * honey * in my book bag, when I had a mishap with Draco Malfoy. Damn. He always seems to show up at the worst times. The small vial rolled out of bag, and he picked it up, and opened the tab. I guess it also must have some hormonal abilities, because when he looked back at me his eyes were all round and 'googly.' I, suddenly very scared, took a run for it. But his little buddies appeared in front of me. Not looking, I ran right into them. Falling backwards, I looked up to see Malfoy standing right over me (not to mention, some of his robes also came in line of my eyesight and I was able to * gulp * look up them). I slammed my eyes shut immediately, but was taken to a sneezing fit as the powder was sprinkled over me. Draco knelt down, and his swift tongue flickered across my cheek. I shuddered, and attempted to get up. Crabbe and Goyle quickly grabbed my wrist and held them behind my back, forcing me to sit erect and stare at Malfoy. His smirk was scary, instantly devious, "Tastes like honey," he commented.  
  
I nodded. And stared back at him. "Is this some Muggle Magik your brothers were boasting about?" I managed to shake my head, no. My voice was gone, larynx had failed me. My brown eyes grew wide, as his face came closer to mine. I good begin to feel his breath mixing with mine. It was not a pleasant feeling, and the hairs on my neck stood up. His tongue reached out and slid over my nose in flickering strokes. Pulling away, his demonic grin spread across his pale physiognomy. He gives a quick snap, and Crabbe and Goyle release their bondage upon me. The three of them stride away as if nothing happened.  
  
From the incident in the hall, I proceeded to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione greeted me with hysterical giggle, "Did you get in fight with a faery?" I grinned slightly and nodded. Laughter built up inside me, and I release it with a snort. Hermione giggles again, "Oh Ron you are just so adorable!" She got up on her toes and kisses my cheek. She returned me a puzzled look, "Why, Ron! You taste like honey!" From across the room, Fred and George look up to see my freckled-face gilded in a golden dust. Each of them lets out a whistle, and I take Hermione by the hand and lead her out of the common room.  
  
A/N: Urban Legend creates this body glitter that supposedly tastes like honey. I was urged to do a fic with it, but she wanted it to be Harry and Draco. Personally I think Ron would have fitted the scenario slightly better. Plus, I wanted to add on to my Diary Series. Thank you Daria, for informing me off the yummy glitter.  
  
www.sephora.com search for Urban Legend or honey. It is the body glitter and it costs $25. It's advertisement, "As glittering as the lights of Vegas (and a hint of the sin city too!), Urban Decay Honey body powder is sparkly, scented and delicious. It looks, smells, tastes, and attracts like...honey" 


End file.
